Hey, Sexy
by Yuki Matsuda
Summary: Ratchet ... naked ... in a pool. You walk in and he beckons you over, what do you do? Rated for sexual content, based off some fan-art, written in 2nd person. Don't read it if you don't like Ratchet/Male.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet, I just write about him doing all these things behind the scenes. XD

It started out as an MSN conversation between my best friend Pierre and myself, and then escalated to this xD

Ratchet/Male OC (2nd person) - don't like it, don't read it. lol

Based on this picture: (Warning, Mature content! Replace the "[dot]" with ".")  
http://fc06[dot]deviantart[dot]com/fs44/f/2009/056/2/1/Ratchet______by_ktsukami31[dot]jpg

So let the story begin ... ~

**Hey, Sexy ~**

Blushing, you strip immediately and join the beckoning Lombax. You shyly walk around the outside of the pool and slip into the water next to Ratchet, who's eyes narrowed sexily, smiling his seductive smile while he watches you.

"Hey, sexy," Ratchet purred, grinning as he saw the tinge of red spread instantly over your cheeks. He placed a finger to your jaw and draws you to him effortlessly, and then grins as you blush furiously. He brings you closer to him until your lips are an inch from his, his eyes still beckoning you until you finally meet in the middle. His lips are soft on yours at first; he pulls back a little to look at you again, then closes his eyes and presses his lips firmly to yours, licking your lips eagerly. You can't help but whimper as your lips part and his tongue darts past them and seeks out your own; you reply ravenously, instantly erect and still blushing. Ratchet sighs into your mouth and you are unable to hold back an aroused shiver, moaning slightly.

Ratchet pulls you closer to him, so that your bodies connect in the middle. You can feel Ratchet's erection on your stomach, throbbing and begging for attention, and you know that he can feel yours. You lift your arms around his neck and hold him close, and his hands snake around your waist and make sure that you don't back away from him. He pulls away from your lips slightly and begins to kiss down your jawline, nibbling down to your neck and the top of your shoulders. Not opening your eyes you toss your head back and groan, his kisses leaving fiery trails down your chest and his tongue circling your nipples. Whimpering slightly, you entangle your fingers in Ratchet's fur around his neck, silently begging him not to stop.

To your surprise, Ratchet suddenly lifts you up, and out of shock you wrap your legs around his waist, so that you're sitting just above the water. Instantly you realise what you've done – the Lombax's tip touches your behind almost light enough that you can't feel it - but you know it's there. The waves in the water moves the two of you forward and back ever so slightly, and every time you are pushed forward onto Ratchet his erection presses a little bit harder against you. You whimper again, then let out a moan as Ratchet continues to kiss down your stomach, his grip around your waist loosening slightly so that one hand can slide around your side to your stomach, the fur on his fingers tickling you slightly.

He kisses lower past your naval until finally reaching your member. Ratchet flicks his tongue across your tip, while at the same time his fingers wrapped around the base, squeezing ever so slightly. You moan loudly as he starts pumping your erection slowly, kissing and swirling his tongue around your tip, licking up the pre-come juices that he squeezes out gently. You let go of Ratchet and arch your back so that you're resting almost horizontally on top of the water, stretching your arms out. Ratchet grins mischievously, watching the blush spreading over your cheeks as his lips part slightly to allow them to slide over your member, engulfing it. The pleasure makes you gasp loudly and shudder, and you can feel your erection throbbing inside Ratchet's mouth. He is still grinning and you can feel it on your member. His tongue continues to play while Ratchet sucks gently, and you can't help but moan.

"Do you like it when I tease you...?" Ratchet asks cheekily, your erection still in his mouth, the vibrations from his voice increasing the pleasure.

"Y-yes..." you whimper.

Ratchet sucks hard, and you cry out slightly. He lifts his mouth off of your erection, sucking right to the end, and letting go of it. He pulls you back to him, wrapping his hand back around you, then sinks under the water a little so that the water is up to Ratchet's neck, your chest. He then pushes you against the wall of the pool, in such a way that his member pushes between your cheeks and pokes firmly against your entrance, making you gasp again.

"You like that...?" Ratchet purrs, smiling seductively. You nod shakily, unable to speak, your erection pressed against his stomach again as he thrusts against you gently. The disturbed water washes over you, pushing Ratchet onto you slightly, the same as it did before. Pinning you against the wall with his body, Ratchet pulls your face towards his with both his hands on your cheeks, kissing you roughly. You reply similarly, tongues entwining themselves for a few moments before Ratchet thrusts against you sharply, and his tip penetrates you.

You cry out Ratchet's name loudly as he pushes hard against you, thrusting all of his erection into you and laughing seductively when you cry his name. His right hand makes its way back to your member and starts pumping it hard and fast. The pleasure overwhelms you, and you grip Ratchet tightly as he withdraws and thrusts into you again. The rhythm of the water mimics Ratchet's thrusts, getting quicker and harder every time, and it escalates the pleasure. You can't stop moaning now, and you open your eyes a little to see the Lombax's eyes glazed over with his own pleasure; just the sight of his beautiful crystal green eyes surrounded by sweaty wet fur and filled with determination is arousing enough, and you shut yours tightly as you kiss the Lombax firmly again, your blush searing against your skin.

It doesn't take long for Ratchet to start caving under his own pleasure.

"I'm so … close..." He moans against your lips, and that alone is enough to bring you closer to the edge. He pulls back from the kiss, his eyes looking into yours almost desperately, before they clench shut and he moans loudly. You hold onto him tightly as he thrusts a few more times and then squeezes your member; you feel him throbbing inside you, spilling his seed into you, sending you over the edge yourself. You and Ratchet both cry each other's names and the pleasure wracks your body as you come in his hand, in the water.

Panting, heart pounding, you lean forward and rest your chin on Ratchet's head for a moment before Ratchet withdraws from you and lowers you to the floor of the pool so that you're standing on your own two feet. He wraps his arms around your middle, holding you close and resting his head on your shoulder; you do the same and close your eyes again, relaxing as your breathing slows. Ratchet hums softly against the crook of your neck, kissing it gently, bringing back your blush.

"I love you," he says.

You nod and smile.

"I love you too."


End file.
